


After-hours Talks

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after-hours, and Kara and Lucy are still on the DEO... why is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-hours Talks

**Author's Note:**

> The response I'm getting for these is SO adorable and it makes me SO happy! Thank you very much! Here's another one for you! =)

"You threw Cat off a balcony?!" Lucy asked, almost spitting out her coffee (her favourite, Kara had made sure of it).

They were both on a empty room on the DEO. Most non essential personnel had left for the day, but, as had become their custom, Lucy and Kara were still there, closed off in a room, sitting on uncomfortable chairs and enjoying every minute of it.

Kara groaned, covering her face, completely embarrassed. "Lucy, doooon't. I feel really bad about that." Kara said, under her hands.

Lucy coughed to mask a laugh. She could tell that Kara was serious about this (but really, Kara Danvers throwing anyone, let alone Cat Grant, off a balcony...it was kind of funny).

"Kara," Lucy started "You shouldn't feel bad about it. As you said yourself, you weren't really...well... yourself." She really needed to start getting better at forming proper sentences around Kara.

"But I-" The superhero started to say, but Lucy stopped her, putting a finger over the blonde's lips.

"Don't. We have these little meetings when everything's calm to get to know each other better, and while that might involve sad talks sometimes, today we're not having one of those. It's Friday night." Lucy says, and realising her finger didn't need to be on Kara anymore, she quickly took it away, grabbing her cup of coffee to have something to do with her hands.

Her finger was still tingling.

Kara giggled and nodded. She reached with one hand to fix her glasses, realizing a bit too late that they weren't there. The flustered face she made was adorable.

Lucy knew what was happening here. She was not an idiot. And she was not gonna waste time and effort denying it. She liked Kara. And she figured out a while ago that she really likes spending time with her. But... how did Kara feel about it?

"Wait..." Lucy stopped with the cup halfway  to her mouth. "Don't you normally have a 'game' night every Friday with James and Winn?" She asked, honestly curious. And this wasn't the first Friday they had done this, she just hadn't realised it before.

Kara's hand shot towards her non present glasses again.

"Well, the guys... I mean..." Kara started, and Lucy rose an eyebrow at that, an amused smirk playing on her lips. "I said I was busy tonight." She mumbled. Lucy felt like a broken record, but she couldn't help thinking Kara was adorable once more.

The lawyer smiled. Part of her wanted to keep asking about it, but Kara looked truly uncomfortable now, so...

"Uhum... so, any other funny anecdotes you wanna share about before we move on to the time I hit my sister with the vacuum cleaner?" Lucy deadpanned.

"You WHAT?!" Kara half laughed, half asked.

Lucy chuckled, mission accomplished.

"Well, I was around 10, I think, and it was her turn to vacuum. But she wasn't, she was being obnoxious about it and well..." Lucy started retelling one of the many stories that would be shared between the two.

They talked for what was probably more than a couple of hours, when Lucy accidently glanced at her watch.

"Wow, it's late..." Lucy said regretfully. She did not want to end this night now. It was so nice to just talk to Kara.

"Oh, right...it's getting late. Y-You should go." Kara said.

"Unfortunately. It is a long drive. Not everyone can fly, you know?" Lucy said jokingly and was rewarded by a chuckle.

"Well, maybe next time we could do it at your place." Kara said, and finished abruptly, as if only then realising what she came out of her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she looked as if she was gonna take what she'd just said back. Afraid she'd stepped over a line, probably. But she hadn't.

"I'd actually like that." Lucy said, smiling softly. "It'd be more comfortable, private and it'd be nice to get decent food."

"I could always go and grab it..." Kara said, but quickly continued "But I agree, your place would be nice. Er- more comfortable. As you said." She was so adorable. Getting food from anywhere would mean that they might not go to her place. And Kara did want to go.

Lucy had her answer. She bit her lip to prevent her smile from turning into the enormous grin she felt coming and got up.

"By the way, Kara." Lucy paused at the door. "About Cat... Even if it was not 'kryptonite' induced, you really shouldn't worry about her." She opened the door, putting one foot outside. "She has nine lives remember?" She winked at the superhero before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Lucy grinned. She didn't need super hearing to listen Kara's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As always, if you want me to keep writing or if you have any ideas, comment! =)


End file.
